Prior Art
Heretofore known pouch equipped trays were confined to small heavy devices such as ashtrays, and were unsuitable for relatively large lap or abdomen supported serving trays. These prior known devices were not capable of being taken apart for washing.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide serving trays with removable pouch bags containing cushions or pillows partially filled with a very light weight flowable granular material. Such trays can be large enough to provide ample planar surfaces serving as desks or portable tops for writing pads, books, dishes, cups and the like articles, without substantially adding to the weight of the articles so that the trays can comfortably rest and fit on the lap or abdomen of a user.